Human tissue is often sliced to facilitate pathological examination. In one method, fixed or unfixed tissue may be frozen and sliced using a microtome mounted in a refrigeration device known as a cryostat, thus generating histological slices. For examination under an optical or electron microscope, the histological tissue slices may be mounted on a glass slide and may be stained to enhance the contrast between different tissues. Unfixed tissue sections can also be used for studies requiring enzyme localization in tissues and cells, or studies that use electrical and/or optical stimulation of the tissue to determine the result of such stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,553 to Owen et al. issued on Jan. 31, 1989 with the title “Methods of and apparatus for preparing tissue specimens” and is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes a cassette for holding a tissue specimen, the cassette including a body portion and a separable portion which snap together to enclose a specimen in a mould space in a mould space of the cassette. The specimen is located and oriented in the mould space between a compliant base portion and the separable portion. The specimen is processed by the successive application of processing fluids before being embedded in paraffin wax. During embedding, molten wax is supplied to a container in which the cassette is placed. Wax surrounds and embeds the specimen, the container base is then cooled to solidify a base layer of wax, allowing the remaining wax to be drained from the container, leaving the wax within the cassette to solidify and cool. After removal of the cassette from the container, portions of the cassette are stripped away to leave the embedded specimen ready for microtome sectioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,482 issued to Novinson on Jan. 2, 1996 titled “Reversible thermochromic pigments” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,482 describes a color-changing pigment composition which changes color reversibly when heated comprising (a) a cyclic aryl lactone dye, (b) a diaminoalkane activator and (c) an ester. The pigment composition can also include a white pigment such as titanium dioxide as an opacifier or a yellow dye such Hansa yellow G. The pigment composition changes from a dark color, e.g., blue, to white when the composition is heated to a specified temperature, e.g., to a temperature of 52 degrees C., and reversibly changes from white back to the blue color when the pigment composition is cooled, e.g., to a temperature below about 25 degrees C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,398 to McCormick issued on Sep. 9 1997 with the title “Apparatus for embedding tissue samples”, and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,398 describes a system for providing an embedded tissue specimen subsequent to fluid treatment of the specimen and preparatory to histological examination. The system includes the combination of a cassette for use in the preparation of tissue specimens for histological examination and an embedding mold having a first cavity for receiving the treated specimen and a second cavity for receiving the cassette. The system includes means for dispensing a predetermined amount of molten wax into the embedding mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,877 to Zavislan issued on Nov. 17, 1998 with the title “System for facilitating pathological examination of a lesion in tissue” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,877 describes having both a camera for producing a digital macroscopic picture of the lesion and an imager are coupled to a computer system. The imager is responsive to the computer system and has optics for scanning the lesion to generate images representing microscopic sections of the lesion which provide sufficient information for pathological examination of the lesion. The computer system generates location information, referencing the location in the macroscopic picture of the lesion where the lesion was scanned to the images, and stores data in an electronic file structure which contains at least a representation of the images, a representation of the macroscopic picture, and the location information. The file structure may then be sent to another computer system for viewing the images stored in the file structure to facilitate pathological examination of the lesion by persons trained to interpret such images, adding a diagnostic report about the lesion to the data of the file structure, and sending back the file structure to the computer system that originated it.
United States Patent Application 20030091980 to Lynch et al. published on May 15, 2003 with the title “Detection and characterization of psychoactives using analysis of network level physiological responses in a neuronal sample” and is incorporated herein by reference. This Application 20030091980 describes methods and devices for the detection and characterization of psychoactive compounds by analyzing alterations of network level physiological characteristics before and after the introduction of a candidate sample onto an in vitro neuronal tissue sample. The application also describes a software package that enables an operator to deliver a timed electrical pulse to neuronal samples at a specific point in their spontaneous or induced oscillations. Such temporal stimulations trigger unexpected and useful network level physiological responses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,238 to Hochman issued on Dec. 21 2004 with the title “Method for identifying optical contrast enhancing agents” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,238 describes optical detection techniques for the assessment of the physiological state, health and/or viability of biological materials. Biological materials which may be examined using such techniques include cells, tissues, organs and subcellular components. The techniques may be employed in high throughput screening of potential diagnostic and/or therapeutic agents. Slices of tissue or tumors may be maintained under culture conditions for prolonged periods of time and assessed according to methods of the present invention.
Low-power circuits can use varactors (electrically variable capacitors), field-effect transistors (used as variable gain elements or variable resistors) and like components that are directly electrically-adjustable, for use in adjusting frequency, impedance or other circuit characteristics and parameters, however such components are often unsuitable or inoperative in high fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,681 issued Oct. 30, 2012 with the title “Remotely adjustable reactive and resistive electrical elements and method” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,681 describes an apparatus and method that includes providing a variable-parameter electrical component in a high-field environment and based on an electrical signal, automatically moving a movable portion of the electrical component in relation to another portion of the electrical component to vary at least one of its parameters. In some embodiments, the moving uses a mechanical movement device (e.g., a linear positioner, rotary motor, or pump). In some embodiments of the method, the electrical component has a variable inductance, capacitance, and/or resistance. Some embodiments include using a computer that controls the moving of the movable portion of the electrical component in order to vary an electrical parameter of the electrical component. Some embodiments include using a feedback signal to provide feedback control in order to adjust and/or maintain the electrical parameter. Some embodiments include a non-magnetic positioner connected to an electrical component configured to have its RLC parameters varied by the positioner.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,674,695 issued Mar. 18, 2014 to Wiggins with the title “Radio Frequency Coil Arrangement for High Field Magnetic Resonance Imaging with Optimized Transmit and Receive Efficiency for a Specified Region of Interest, and Related System and Method,” and is incorporated herein by reference. In the application, Wiggins describes exemplary embodiments of a coil arrangement that can include, e.g., a plurality of elements which can be provided at an angle from one another. The angle can be selected to effectuate an imaging of a target region of interest at least one of a predetermined depth or range of depths, for example. In certain exemplary embodiments according to the present disclosure, the angle can be selected to effectuate an exemplary predetermined transmit efficiency for at least one of the elements. Additionally, the exemplary angle can be selected to effectuate a predetermined receive sensitivity for at least one of the elements. Further, according to certain exemplary embodiments of a coil arrangement in according to the present disclosure, the angle can be adjusted manually and/or automatically.
A journal article, “96-Channel Receive-Only Head Coil for 3 Tesla: Design Optimization and Evaluation” by Graham C. Wiggins et al. (Magn. Reson. Med. 2009 September; 62(3): 754-762. doi:10.1002/mrm.22028), describes a receive coil, and is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,539 to Roemer et al. issued Dec. 5, 1989 with the title “Volume NMR coil for optimum signal-to-noise ratio” and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,539, Roemer et al. describe an RF volume coil with optimized signal-to-noise ratio, for NMR use, has a reduced length Lc,which is between about 0.3rs and about 1.5rs, where rs is the radius of a sample-to-be-investigated, contained within the cylindrical volume coil, with the volume coil radius rc being between about 1.0rs and about 1.6rs the “short” volume coil has an improved SNR for a voxel located substantially on the central plane of the coil, relative to the SNR of a “normal”-length volume coil with Lc greater or equal to 4rs.
A journal article, “The NMR Phased Array” by P. B. Roemer et al. (Magn. Reson. Med. 1990 November; Vol. 16 Issue 262 pages 192-225) describes a phased array receive coil, and is incorporated herein by reference. Roemer et al. describe ways to overlap coil loops (circular loops overlapped by spacing the centers of the circular loops at 0.75 diameter, and square loops by about 0.9 diameter; and the loops are all the same size) to reduce mutual-induction interference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,983 to Boskamp et al. issued Mar. 18, 2003 with the title “Multi-channel phased array coils having minimum mutual inductance for magnetic resonance systems” and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,983, Boskamp et al. describe a multi-channel phased array coil for use in a magnetic resonance (MR) system is disclosed herein. The phased array coil includes N coils configured in an array, each of the N coils having a geometric shape and overlapping with (N−1) coils to form an overlap area within the array. The geometric shape of each of the coils and the overlap area are configured to cause a mutual inductance between every pair of the coils to be less than 10 percent of the self-inductance of each of the N coils. At least four coils are provided in the phased array coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,441 issued to Watkins et al. on Mar. 25, 2003 with the title “RF coil for reduced electric field exposure for use in very high field magnetic resonance imaging” and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,441, Watkins et al. describe an RF coil assembly for a very high field Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system is provided. The RF coil assembly comprises a plurality of conductors arranged cylindrically and disposed about a patient bore tube of the MRI system. Each of the conductors is configured for the RF coil assembly to resonate at substantially high frequencies. Further, the RF coil assembly comprises a plurality of capacitive elements disposed between and connecting respective ends of the conductors and further disposed in a spaced-apart relationship with the patient bore tube. The capacitive elements are for electrically interconnecting the plurality of conductors at the respective ends of the conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,448 issued to Watkins et al. on Nov. 23, 2004 with the title “RF coil for very high field magnetic resonance” and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,448, Watkins et al. describe an RF coil assembly for a very high field Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system is provided comprising a plurality of conductors arranged cylindrically and disposed about a cylindrical patient bore tube of the MRI system and a plurality of capacitive elements for electrically interconnecting the plurality of conductors at respective ends of the conductors. The conductors have a width selected for the RF coil assembly to resonate at substantially high frequencies. A very high field Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system is provided that comprises a RF coil assembly adapted to resonate at substantially high frequencies, a RF coil shield assembly and a plurality of RF drive power cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,788,044 to John issued on Jul. 22 2014 with the title “Systems and methods for tissue stimulation in medical treatment” and is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes stimulation treatments for various medical disorders, such as neurological disorders, that include systems, strategies, and methods for providing TMS, electrical, magnetic, optical and other stimulation. Some stimulation methods comprise varying the stimulation parameters to improve the therapeutic efficacy of stimulation, and decrease risk of habituation and side-effects such as interference with normal brain, sensory, motor, and cognitive processes. The creation, and subsequent variation, of stimulation parameters can use sensed data in order to match, adjust, or avoid matching characteristics of the stimulation therapy relative to certain endogenous brain activities. Novel methods are described for choosing, creating and subsequently stimulating with partial signals which summate to produce therapeutic vector fields having unique temporal patterns and low- or high-frequency spectral content.
A journal article by G. J. Augustine titled “Combining patch clamp and optical methods in brain slices,” Journal of Neuroscience methods 54 (1994) pp. 163-169, is incorporated herein by reference. This article describes that combining patch-clamp and optical imaging techniques in brain slices offers several advantages for physiological studies of nerve cells. Numerous practical considerations weigh heavily in this design of an apparatus suitable for such combined measurements. These considerations include the thickness of the slices, the type of microscope to be used for imaging and the kind of optical signal to be measured. A system that combine optical and patch-clamp methods can be modified readily to permit studies of intracellular and extracellular signaling pathways via flash photolysis of caged compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,870 to Allain et al. issued on Nov. 13, 2007 with the title “Method for the detection and automatic characterization of nodules in a tomographic image and a system of medical imaging by tomodensimetry” and is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes automatic detection and characterization of nodules in a tomographic image of an anatomical zone of a patient. The image is segmented for identifying therein a region of interest, and the segmented image is processed for identifying the nodule. During the processing step, an ellipsoid inscribed in the region of interest is modeled for deciding whether the image elements inscribed in this ellipsoid correspond to a nodule, and, for each zone of the region of interest extending beyond the ellipsoid, the image elements are identified which do not belong to the module according to mathematical morphologic criteria.
United States Patent Application Publication 20070236490 by Casteele et al. published on Oct. 11, 2007 with the title “Medical image display and review system” and is incorporated herein by reference. This publication 20070236490 describes an image display and review system for display of medical images represented by a digital image data set wherein a pre-defined number of viewports for display of different image representations is provided and wherein at least some of these viewports are configured to enable sequential display of different image representations deduced from the digital image data set.
United States Patent Application 20130106416 by Morich et al. published on May 2, 2013 with the title “ROUTER AND COIL ARRAY FOR ULTRA HIGH FIELD MRI”, and is incorporated herein by reference. This publication 20130106416 describes a router for use with magnetic resonance systems that selectively routes unique excitation signals generated by a multi-channel radio-frequency (RF) amplifier over transmission lines (Tx) to any one of a plurality of connection panels which each accepts at least one RF coil assembly having multiple coil elements. Each connection panel includes transceiver ports for connecting at least one conductor of the coil elements to a corresponding transceiver channel (T/R). The router selectively routes magnetic resonance signals received by the conductors from the transceiver channels (T/R) to a multi-channel RF receiver. The coin elements may carry sine-mode currents or uniform currents.
There remains a long-felt need for improved SNR from received signals in an MRI system when imaging a relatively thin tissue sample.